The Eye of the Storm
by Luke Castellan's Wife
Summary: Stiles's sister, Alexius joins Derek's pack and shortly after saves his life. Derek's life is filled with turmoil; between the killings, becoming the alpha after the death of his uncle, and the Kanima's identity is still a mystery. Could this new pack member become more than just another beta? DerekxOC. I suck at summaries, Please R&R!


**This is my first teen wolf fanfiction. So be nice. I thought it would be fun to write a teen wolf fanfiction, and i freakin love Derek hale! PLEASE R&R... UPDATE, I did rewrite the ending of the chapter! Sorry, But it lacked major descriptions, so i had to.**

* * *

I looked at my brother, who was talking to Scott, when the teacher dismissed us from detention.

"Hey Alexius, can we give Scott a ride home? He is grounded and his mom took his car," Stiles asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," I said.

"Thanks, we will meet you at your car. Scott left is chemistry book in his locker and there's a huge test tomorrow," Stiles said.

"Scott McCall? Study? Are you feeling ok?" I asked as I pressed my hand to his forehead and we all laughed.

"So, when can you pick up your Jeep from the shop?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, and do you not enjoy our company?" Stiles asked.

"I don't care, I'm just curious," I said.

I made my way to the parking lot and found that it was almost completely empty and the sun was setting quickly. I put on my headphones, adjusted my purse over my shoulder, and headed towards my car.

I was about halfway through the parking lot when something collided into me and sent me sprawling on the concrete. I hit my head and my iPod went flying.

"Shit," I swore as I blinked furiously in an attempt to understand what had happened.

When the fuzziness cleared from my sight, I was able to focus on the face hovering a mere inch from my own and then I became aware of the body lying on top of me.

Did I hit my head hard enough to hallucinate?

"Sorry," I apologized. It was a habit, even if it wasn't my fault. I gasped as I saw a pair of blood red eyes staring into my own. I gasped and fear overtook my body, rendering me unable to move. My mind was racing.

Shit! I can't fight an alpha! I'm as good as dead.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Stiles' voice rang loudly across the parking lot and the male on me growled lightly.

"Get the fuck off of my sister now," He yelled.

The alpha kept hold of my gaze and effortlessly shrugged off Stiles' hands from his shoulders.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted.

I heard a deep growl, but it wasn't from Derek. There was a blur in my peripheral vision, and suddenly it collided with the man on top of me with a mighty roar. They fought for a few seconds before I realized who saved me.

Scott?

Derek pinned down Scott and raised his claws to strike the death blow. Rage flooded through my veins, the instinct to protect a loved one took over as my nails grew into claws. A deep growl ripped its way through my body as I bared my teeth. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I tackled him.

We fought for a few seconds until Scott grabbed the nape of my neck, and I instantly froze.

"Stop!" He growled.

"Do I really have a choice?" I snarled back. I attempted to lunge at Derek, but Scott stopped me. Derek smirked, as if somehow amused by my struggle.

"Why are you holding me back?! He was going to kill you!" I growled

"It was a test," He said soothingly.

"What do you mean... test?" I growled.

"We thought you were something else," He said.

"Oh, so being a werewolf isn't good enough for ya?" I growled sarcastically.

Derek chuckled as his eyes returned to their normal color.

"So you knew I was a werewolf?" I asked as I started to regulate my breathing. I slowly returned to my human form.

"We were pretty sure," Derek said.

"What do you mean 'we'? I don't even know you Derek! How could you be pretty sure if you have never met me?" I growled.

"Scott came to me and told me about your situation," Derek said.

"Situation?" I asked.

"Your eyes would randomly change color when you got pissed off and you have been sneaking out for the past few days," Scott said.

"There have been a number of unexplained deaths that started when you began sneaking out." Derek said.

"So you thought I would change and kill you for attempting to kill my brother's best friend?" I growled.

"Feisty! I like it," Derek growled.

"How would you like to join my pack? I can train you, and keep you safe from THEM," he growled.

After a moment, I nodded my head. Suddenly Gerard walked out of the school with a gun. It was probably one of the most random moments of my life. You are arguing with two werewolves and your brother... and bam! A dude walks out of your school with a gun.

"What the heck?" I growled as I allowed myself to phase

Derek bared his teeth as a feral growl ripped through his chest. Gerard stopped immediately, about twenty feet away from us, and pointed his gun at Derek.

"Derek... Long time no see," He said, and Derek growled. Derek's growl sent chills down my spine.

"So... This is your pack?" Gerard chuckled. "I expected so much more from you."

"What do you want?" Derek growled.

"To kill you," Gerard said as he pulled the trigger. Instinct took over and I threw myself at Derek at the same time he pulled the trigger. I staggered as I was shot twice, but there was something different about this bullet. One time, Stiles thought dad's hand gun was a nerf gun, and well... you can figure the rest out. But this was different, this felt like my veins were on fire and it was as if I was struck by lightning. Time seemed to slow down as Scott knocked the gun out of his hands and I collapsed. I felt strong arms wrap around me and catch me just before I hit the asphalt. My world was fading to black, and the last thing I heard was Derek calling my name.

* * *

**So this chapter sucked.. Didn't it? Please R&R guys, I love writing but i have no idea if this is any good. PLEASE R&R. I beg of you! I had to rewrite the ending because I realized the OC probably didn't know what Wolfs-Bane was, so I just added the description of what it felt like, and the confusion with why this was more severe... I'm working on chapter 2 now, so expect it sometime today.**


End file.
